The World Only The Girls Know: Mission 'V'
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A 'normal' high school girl has it's ups and downs. But nothing can be compared to the excitement of Valentine's Day, right? A different time-line, a different story with a different outlook and outcome!
1. Chapter 1

The World Only The Girl's Know: Mission 'V'

**Chapter 1: A Normal Beginning**

..

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: This story is on a totally different time line!**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you, _Kaiser Dude_ for the beta as always.**

**This story is totally on a whim, totally on a different timeline that follows canon and I'm totally unsure on whether I'll ever finish it.**

**Yes, I understand it's a super tease.. but hey... at least I published it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to: ****_Furiseirei _as well as all the other Terada Miyako fans!**

* * *

..

Terada Miyako was a normal high school girl who leads a normal life in the grand scheme of things. She wasn't admittedly very pretty as in the midst of all the girls in the same class, she simply didn't stand out at all.

She was above average in her results, took part in the track & field club and yes, oh yes, she was part of an all-girls band! Take that, norm!

Only that girl-band hadn't really done their first gig yet and was more like a club than anything else, practising after school and not even having a real budget as it was pooled from the allowances of all the other girls in the club.

Even if they have club funds, it simply was too meager for them justify using it more than what was necessary.

Even if they did went to record a song of theirs in the studio, it had ended up as a failure. She and the rest had thought that they had done so well that last time too, but reality was harsh as always.

At least they had done quite reasonably well during the Mai-High festival though, could they call it their first gig there? Only they didn't earn the right to be there, they were simply allocated a slot. So Miyako didn't think that it was really a gig, more of an opportunity for them to practice in front of a live audience.

Miyako supposed that was the curse of being average? But actually looking back at it, being average was good. It meant that she would be able to live her life in her own pace, not as fast as the geniuses were used to, and definitely not as slow as those who lagged behind the pace of life, so to speak. What's best of it all was that she wouldn't be rushed or urged to move at another pace at all! That was good, it was very good and it brings about less stress in life.

Most importantly however, at least in her life, it freed her from the troubles and pains that was the byproduct of the curse known as 'love'. Miyako didn't believe in love at first sight, she thought that those romantic and sappy soap operas that she watched on TV was seriously impractical and unrealistic.

The strings of fates that tied those couples together was simply the delusion of the director or script writer, and even if Miyako enjoyed a good book at times, those shows were just for entertainment and had no basis in the reality of one's world.

Not to mention that she found herself being more grounded to reality thanks to the improbability of experienceing love thanks to those shows. In a way, Miyako felt that watching those shows has two effects on the population as a whole.

The general population's expectations would either raise or lower due to those shows, as it would either make those romantics actually anticipate more and to raise their standards in their pursuit for the 'perfect' life they read and watch about.

The other part of the population would actually lower their expectations as they were more in touch with reality, and of course resigned with themselves…

No, that would actually make it even more depressing, they would tend to be less demanding and satisfied with a more normal and mundane relationship with another person. There was simply no use trying and needing to find a 'perfect' person after all; a normal one would do!

Actually, didn't that sound even more depressing than before? Mundane relationship? That was just plain depressing, perhaps a better phrase would be a functional relationship where both parties were reasonably matched with one another?

Just thinking about it made Miyako feel depressed, but honestly she wouldn't know, she had not fallen in love with anyone before after all.

Unlike her friends and fellow band mates, she was just an observer in the span of things; a cog in the big clock wheel of life, and having the opportunity to observe and to get involved a little in the grand scheme of things perhaps?

Even if she wasn't a very big fan of soap operas/serial dramas, the fact was that she still wouldn't mind getting involved in a little harmless teasing of her friends.

..

'So, are all of you going to give Katsuragi-san chocolate then?'

Miyako asked innocently even as she wiped the sweat off her forehead after a particularly grueling session with the 2B Pencils, the girl-band that she was part of.

Besides her, the other members of the band were her friends: Takahara Ayumi, Kosaka Chihiro, Katsuragi Elsi and Guido Yui. Either through sheer coincidence or by pure luck, all of them had a crush for a certain boy, their classmate, Katsuragi Keima.

Well, except Elsi but there was definitely the start of a sister-brother worship, so there! And Miyako thought that Chihiro was 'normal' like her too! She didn't think that Chihiro would be serious about anyone at all!

Katsuragi Keima could be accurately called and described as 'unique'.

There really wasn't any other way to describe him other than that due to the very nature and personality, not to mention the characteristics of Katsuragi Keima, he was unique!

Her personal impression of him wasn't that good, the entire school probably shared that sentiment, even if she would never tell her friends that.

The fact was that she didn't quite approve of him, found him severely lacking, and someone that none of her friends should be interested in. But then again, Miyako realized and acknowledged that love itself, like portrayed over the ages, was blind and everyone has their own taste, just like how she didn't approve of him and her friends did.

She even had the flight of fancy imagining that all of them were only interested in him due to their internal maternal instincts and wanted to nurse and guide the poor boy into a member of society. If that was the case, Miyako would have no choice but to recognize one of her friends as a saint. There was no way that anyone would ever change Katsuragi Keima to a respectful member of society without a literal fight.

It was their choice after all, and Miyako was never going to comment or ask them about that, it wouldn't be fair after all and she would simply offer them a shoulder to cry on when they experienced heartbreak for the first time.

That was her role as a friend after all, and Miyako was not going to comment to them about that; it wouldn't be fair and she would simply offer a shoulder for them to cry on when they experienced heartbreak for the first time.

That was her role as a friend after all, even if she really didn't look forward to it.

Come to think of it, Miyako actually felt a little surprised at how all of her friends, Elsi aside, as she was his sister, could actually get along so well together and without complaints even when they were presumably rivals in love.

She was at least relieved that Katsuragi wasn't cheating on any one of them, he was just clueless or simply ignorant of the girl's affections for him.

..

As if, that was not possible at all! Miyako certainly didn't buy it, and like a majority of the female population, theorized that he simply couldn't make a choice or just couldn't be bothered to. Considering that there were other girls who were interested in him, that theory could be true after all.

As the girls themselves were loathe to actually admit their feelings to him or explain to their friends why, it made the situation even more peculiar.

Particularly the female population itself was divided on their opinion of him, one side finding it sweet that he didn't want to hurt any of the girls by considering his decisions carefully, and the other wanting to kill him for causing the girls even more pain and suffering by letting them wait for an answer.

Or simply by making them give up, Miyako would actually approve of that decision if he actually told them that he wasn't interested. Perhaps he already did and they were just unaware of it? That meant that her friends were so hopelessly in love with him that they were willing to wait for him?! If that was true, Miyako would have no choice but to take her hat off to them.

In the end however, the female population were just unable to act on any one of the possible actions as whatever happens between them was just that, between them and only between them.

So unsurprisingly, the female population were conflicted on what they thought of Keima. It was a tough time to be close to Ayumi and the rest of her friends as it was so hard to decide whether to support or to persuade them to give on Katsuragi.

That was made even harder when Yui revealed her interest for Katsuragi too. That was enough to cause another population of the female population to be torn between supporting the love of their idol and being angry at Keima for obviously seducing Yui and then playing with her feelings.

Either way it was a very chaotic situation, but as Miyako explained earlier, that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little fun with her friends as all of them stiffened a little when they were reminded again of Valentine's Day.

..

It was a common tradition for girls to give chocolates to members of the opposite sex, whether it was for their friendship or when they liked them.

Actually it was only the latter at the start but the former has managed to gain traction with everyone as well. Miyako believe that it was possible for a friendship to form between members of the opposite sex that did not translate to romance.

She had a few of those friends who were boys and yet they got along great! They were study buddies and they would sometimes spend some time after school to go through homework or to revise after for exams.

She was going to give out a few chocolates to those friends of hers, some of the boys in class who had helped her a lot. Not that she had anyone to offer a chocolate that was meant for conveying more than gratitude of friendship after all.

'W-What… why are you asking that all of a sudden, Mkyako?'

It was Chihiro who reacted first, the leader of the 2B Pencils being more unable to feel a little shaken at how easy it was for her friend to ask them that out of the blue.

She had been trying her best to avoid thinking about it till the day where she would actually start making the chocolate, but it seemed that she was forced to answer this question earlier than she had thought.

It was still a week left to Valentine's Day after all!

'Well, I was thinking of buying chocolate today, it's always so hard to get chocolates when it's near Valentine's Day; it's a commercial conspiracy I tell you, a conspiracy! The corporations always try to jack up the prices of their chocolates so high that it doubles! If we wait longer it might get even more expensive, even if it already is quite expensive…'

Miyako tittered on as the other girls exchanged looks with each other uneasily.

Even if the three of them did know that each of them had a crush on Keima, well, Yui was adamant that it was more than a crush seeing how she had shamelessly prepositioned the poor boy in the middle of lunch break into the courtyard, they couldn't help feel a little uneasy admitting it to each other.

Like it or not, the three of them were rivals in love after all, even if the only person to actually lay out a confession to Keima was Yui. And what a confession that was!

Besides the three of them, they were also aware that Kanon, **the** Nakagawa Kanon, top idol of Japan had a very strong attraction to Keima as well. Their deepest fear was that Kanon would actually act on it if exposed to Keima for a very strong period.

Thankfully she was rarely, if ever around but when she did, she would spend a lot of time staring in Keima's direction from her seat at the end of the classroom.

It was unnerving for them, all of them, to know that they were competing against the top idol of Japan. Thankfully Katsuragi himself didn't seem to be that interested in her, or anyone else for that matter.

Even if the two of them were probably the closest girls to him, he still hadn't picked up on their cues or was just trying to tell them that it wasn't possible. Chihiro had to remind herself that they were at the age of equal rights, one day they were going to confess to him instead!

..

But looking back at the situation, it was also true that even after Yui had confessed to him and tried to get close to him, he had not even been moved. He had been flustered yes, but nothing beyond that. In fact Yui had thought that he disliked her even more after that and had kept her distance for a while.

..

'So what about it? Are you worried? Don't worry… I'm sure that Katsuragi would be happy to accept all of your chocolates, I wonder how he likes his…'

Miyako asked impishly as she nudged Elsi, who still seemed confused as she asked them what they were talking about.

'We are talking about Valentine's day, silly! It's coming up next week! Are you ready for it, Elsi-chan!'

'What is this Va-len-time's day?'

Elsi asked curiously even as the other girls looked at each other. Even if she was a transfer student that had came from overseas to study with her family again, they had to question whether Elsi was really being serious or just playing them for a fool.

Still, Elsi was always a little lacking in common-sense and street smarts, it was a relief that at least Keima did take good care of sister and would never let anyone take advantage of her, despite rumours saying so otherwise.

'Valentine's day is the day of St. Valentine but to keep it short, it's a day where girls give the boys they like chocolates! Though we can still give it to our good friends as a friendship chocolate.'

Myako summed it up for her even as Ayumi sighed and said that was exactly why commercialization of Valentine's Day was so simple with that explanation being the most general and yet most wide-spread of all.

'Oh no, I've fallen into cohorts with the commercial conspiracy as well! '

Miyako wailed good-heartedly in jest even as the other girls laughed at her antics.

* * *

..

'But seriously, seriously, are you going to do so, or not?'

Miyako asked her friends patiently as they left school by themselves as they had practiced close to the evening now, and she reasoned that if she was going to get some chocolate anyway, she might as well pull them along and have some fun teasing them as well. Oh, bad Miyako, Bad!

It was the right of all friends of lovers to abuse that right to tease the easily embarrassed girls in love in exchange for helping them with their worries when they needed it after all. It was a stupid and silly right that Miyako was determined to abuse to if she could, especially since she could sense the uneasiness from her friends.

'Kami-Onii-sama doesn't like sweets though.'

Elsi commented even as she considered what she was going to prepare for Keima. After that disaster with the cake, she was aware that Keima didn't like sugar or anything sweet for that matter and even his coffee, when he did drank, was black without sugar.

Tea too was taken with a few drops of lemon juice add on to add just a hint of flavor into the tea, Elsi guessed that Keima simply didn't take the excitement of life that sugar could be used to symbolize in his tea or coffee. Then again, Elsi was never smart enough to understand what Keima thought, and she was happy just knowing what he liked and what his tastes were.

That revelation seemed to depress the other girls even more and Elsi did sympathize with them as it was really very hard to cook for Keima. 'Hard' in that Keima was not a very picky eater, in fact he didn't have much of a preference to food but it was simply that it was very hard for him to actually say that he enjoyed the food. The fact that he disliked sweet stuff was more of a kind of an afterthought though…

'B-But that doesn't mean that Kami-Onii-sama wouldn't eat sweet stuff!'

Elsi realized that she had dug herself into a hole with her own reflections about Keima's taste, he did have tastes after all and she didn't realize it at all! That was a revelation for her as well!

'Elsi, what does Katsuragi-kun like to eat at home then? What does he usually eat? Does he have any favorite foods?'

It was Yui who took the initiative to actually question Elsi about this new avenue of attack, the heiress had been the one who had always charged ahead disregarding everyone else if she had to.

'Ah, what does Kami-Onii-sama eat? He eats a lot of things! But he doesn't like what I cooked for him…'

Elsi seemed depressed by that, pouting quite a bit even as her shoulders slumped, and that caused the others to reassure and encourage Elsi as well.

They were aware that Elsi always cooked for Keima, and they couldn't quite understand why Keima always fled when Elsi tried to coffer food to him.

They couldn't see the ingredients of food from New Hell waving and snapping at Keima like he did, neither did they taste Elsi's seemingly innocuous cooked food as well for Elsi was one to not waste food and would pack it back home to finish it herself if ELsi was unable to get Keima to finish it.

'But Kami-Onii-sama doesn't seem to have a preference, I think Kami-Onii-sama likes more simple food that he can finish fast though, I remember Haqua telling me that…'

Even as her friends tensed at the mention of Elsi's childhood friend that was in another school and the implications that she had cooked for Keima, Elsi continued on without stopping. The three of them were aware of this Haqua person as Elsi had mentioned her a few times in the past but had not really elaborated on who she was and what her relationship to Keima was.

All they knew was that Haqua was Elsi's good friend, and so it was unlikely that she was tied to Keima. But for all they knew, Elsi did encourage and was supportive of Haqua being with Keima, being good friends and all.

Maybe Haqua was a childhood friend of Keima just like Elsi! Just knowing that was enough to make them feel a little more depressed again.

..

'So that means that Katsuragi-kun might like smaller chocolates? Maybe dark chocolates? Cookies might work I suppose… or maybe cupcakes… hmm…'

Miyako did catch on to some of the girls' thoughts though, their depression quite obvious to her while Elsi remained painfully oblivious, it must really run in the family. It always was so adorable to see Elsi egging and subsequently depressing and disappointing her friends without even noticing that she had done so.

It was her 'sworn' duty to try and add some excitement into her life, no, it was her 'sworn' duty to help and encourage the girls into getting Katsuragi to even spare them more than a glance.

'Why not just get a bucket of melted chocolate and offering yourself to him then? It would be 'easy' to do so after all.'

Miyako dropped that bombshell on all of them and everyone besides Elsi turned as red as a cherry, even as Chihiro yelped at that idiotic suggestion. Ayumi simply coughed to stifle her own gasp, and Yui actually considering it.

Whatever their reaction was, Miyako just continued on without even caring about the reactions of her friends.

Well maybe she did care, considering how her shoulders shook just a little as she turned away from them to hide the growing smile on her face as she watched some of her friends' mental capacities slow down and finally jerked to a stuttering halt as Miyako finished off with the most predictable and cheesy line ever.

'Like saying "It's all of you! Would you like to have me together with the chocolate?". Something like that would certainly and surely win over any guy!'

'M-Miyako!'

At least it seemed that Chihiro was still able to actually scream in outrage at their scandalous and teasing friend as Ayumi's face was too red to even able her to mount a proper reply.

Yui though, surprised all of them as she rubbed her chin, seemingly accepting of that idea and even seemed emboldened by it.

'Hmm… but wouldn't it need to be warm? Perhaps I could say that I need your love to melt the chocolate around me? No? That's quite embarrassing to say though…'

Yui's self-musing was enough to cause everyone to stare at her in disbelief, she however continued walking on while disregarding the others.

'Yui, Yui… you aren't really considering it, are you?'

Miyako, despite being the one who had suggested it, was the one who was most unnerved by it. Elsi had recovered and was thinking about the idea as well, though it seemed that she didn't seem to mind more than the difficulty of having Keima accepting it.

'Kami-Onii-sama wouldn't want… that right?'

She asked herself uncertainly even as chaos descended upon all of them again

* * *

**Author's notes: I have many ideas for this, but the issue is whether I'll write them out. Well, see you the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The World Only The Girl's Know: Mission 'V'

**Chapter 2: A Normal Girl**

..

Original Title: The World Only God Knows / 神のみぞ知るセカイ

Original Concept by Tamiki Wakaki

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: This story is on a totally different time line!**

* * *

**Author's Notes: A totally un-beta-ed, fresh from the oven and long overdue installment to the impossible Mission!**

* * *

..

'I was really kidding there, Yui. You shouldn't take it seriously.'

In the end Miyako was forced to deal with the aftermath of her bombshell, so that was the legendary naivety of a rich lady…

Even as she tried to calm down the excited Yui, Yui figured out how she was going to get the situation to work.

Basically it was going to revolve around a large chocolate fondue fountain, a convenient delivery device and having it installed in the room that Keima resided in at his home.

It was utterly ridiculous and something that none of them could approve of as it was not only really totally insane, it was also horribly unbefitting of Yui's image. If any of her fanboys and fangirls ever heard a whiff of what she wanted to do for Keima he would no doubt be die a horrible death.

'But I thought it was quite a good idea! But it would be best if Katsuragi-kun did it for me instead. I'll definitely eat his chocolate if he offered himself to me like that! Maybe him too!'

Even as Miyako groaned at Yui's line, she shuddered as well as it wasn't the first time that the girls had seen how different Yui's point of view was. She simply preferred being the dominant in the relationship but that was taken a step further when she wanted more than to wear the pants in the relationship, she wanted to take the traditionally role in their relationship.

What really unnerved and made the girls uncomfortable was how Keima initially didn't seem to be able to resist Yui, not totally at least and there were a few times where he had been left speechless and unable to resist Yui's advances for the most part. It had been quite a shock to see him like that but it quickly became apparent that Keima was just takne aback and surprised by her sudden and strong advances towards him. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be that flustered, as proven when he had shrugged off everyone of Yui's advances after the first week.

It might not be fitting of them, but Chihiro and Ayumi were actually quite happy to see her advances being rebuffed like that, it simply meant that they still have a chance.

'Elsi wouldn't allow that, right Elsi?'

MIyako tried to get Elsi to support her and Miyako smiled when the other girl nodded and said that was true.

'Kami-Onii-sama wouldn't be happy if Yui got chocolate on his games!'

'I think you're missing the big picture here… oh why do I even bother.'

Miyako started feeling the beginnings of a small migraine and she shook her head even as she picked out a box of chocolates she was going to start preparing her own mix with.

As she did so she noticed that the other girls, who had accompanied her into the supermarket, were paying attention to different items in the baking aisle that she was in.

Ayumi was surprisingly looking at a similar product of her own, only much smaller size, probably to make a smaller number of chocolates. Chihiro was instead thoughtfully staring and browsing at pre-made batter mix for confectioneries, something which was quite easy to make.

Unfortunately though, Yui was paying attention to the chocolate fondue fountain that was on sale today and Miyako shuddered slightly at seeing the thoughtful look in her eyes.

Elsi on the other hand was more modest, staring and picking up a few cookie cutters before joining Miyako in waiting for the other girls.

..

Miyako allowed them a few minutes to brwose, Ayumi seemingly making her mind white Chihiro was still undecided. Yui was making a phone call while Elsi was back staring at a packet of sugar with a confused expression.

Having to tell Elsi that this was indeed sugar was quite stressful and upsetting for Miyako but she kept it in her stride. Despite ELsi being quite a good cook she might not have actually went shopping before. Yes that was totally it!

'Are you all done?'

'E-Eh?'

All three of them jumped slightly and looked embarrassed as Miyako smiled knowingly at them.

..

'Well, at least I do know that I won't be the only one giving Katsuragi-san one.'

Miyako winked at them even as they gasped in surprise at finally understanding what she meant by that. 'W-Wait, why... why are you giving one to Katsuragi-kun too?'

Yui didn't seem to be able to react properly to Miyakos declaration but she regained most of her composure when Miyako said that she had to give the boy that had helped her friends so much a chocolate in return, right?

'I-I have no idea what you are talking about...'

Ayumi dismissed it easily but that didn't stop her from grabbing the packet of chocolates off the shelf and heading off to the cashier. Chihiro hesitated but she picked up one of those batters as well before pulling Miyako with her as Yui followed as well.

'Oh dear... Did I over do it?'

The 'normal' girl thought to herself as she allowed the conversation to be led away and dropped.

* * *

..

Elsewhere though, a similar scenario was being played in several houses, girls who were worrying about whether they should actually give Katsuragi chocolates to show their interest in him.

It was frustrating to know that despite how odd and rude Katsuragi Keima was, they couldn't totally ignore his presence when they faced or at least looked at him from a distance.

The girls involved were: Shiomiya Shiori, Kujyo Tsukiyo and Nakagawa Kanon.

The former two were undecided because they weren't sure what Keima felt about them or what they felt about him as well. The latter was simply wondering what would be the best way to tell him what she felt, the feeling that she had for him was unmistakable at this point and there was no way that she wouldn't want to tell him what she felt. The question would be what would be the best gift to give in this case.

As the girls dwelt in their own problems, Katsuragi Keima was making his own plans to escape for that day, It just wouldn't do for him to be available on Valentines Day, something in his soul was warning him of that.

As expected of the Capturing God Indeed!

* * *

..

it was 14th February and Valentine's Day. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it was the most important day for most of the students in school depending on their level.

For the third year students, Keima and the rest of his class, it was possibly their last Valentine's Day in High School and if they hesitated, they would surely regret it for the rest of the year. A high school romance was something that was both mythical as well as hard to maintain.

Even so, love could conquer all, that's what some of the romantics in school declared.

So it wasn't that much of an exaggeration to say that the atmosphere was tense. There would be a lucky few who would receive chocolates from more than one party and the others who would just gnash their teeth in disappointment.

Either way, it was a day of celebrations as well as despair for the students all around Japan.

Thankfully it was the girls who were supposed to take the first step or there was no doubt that Nakagawa Kanon's desk would have collapsed from the amount of chocolate that she would receive on that day, even if she herself was nowhere in sight.

Katsuragi Keima would have given this day a pass and had retreated if not for the fact that Marl had insisted on him going to school today to accept his fate.

It was probably due to how Elsi had presented him with a big chocolate cake in the morning and Marl learning that at least a few of her friends was going to give Keima some.

It was enough to get Mari to kick Keima out of bed, ignoring and bypassing his feigned sickness and getting him to school in record time. Right now the Capturing God was sitting by himself in class, his hands flying over the buttons of his PFP even as Elsi stared at him, unsure what she could or should comment at all seeing that she knew what might happen on later that day.

..

* * *

..

'_A-Are you serious about this, Yui?'_

_Chihiro was staring at the gift that Yui had just given all of them, invitations to her family's resort._

'_Of course, Chihiro! It's about time that all of us have a break from a job well done, right? So I was thinking that we can use the hot-springs at my family's place. They say that the water is good for the skin and would help release stress if we soak there for a while. Can everyone go then?'_

_Miyako was the only one who could see what Yui wanted coming a mile away as she looked at the dates suspiciously, which fell on the day before Valentine's Day on the weekend. If she was less excited she would have also missed how Elsi got two invitations instead of one, it didn't take a genius to know what Yui was intending but then again, she really wanted to go to have a soak too.. maybe she'll just ignore this particular scheme for now. Whoever knew that Yui could be as ruthless as that._

'_It's quite hard for me to get those passes and they were only available for that day... So it'll be nice if all of you could come.'_

_Yui's relationship with her friends in 2B Pencils had been quite a strained one at the start. It all began when she joined the band right after her crush, Katsuragi Keima had apparently just blew them off after they had started gaining their trust._

_It was odd for Yui as the band's leader, Chihiro had said that they were an all girl's band while Katsuragi was a boy. Even so, she didn't prod too much into their past till they were all better friends._

_Although they were a little suspicious at the start, Yui too was nervous as they would be her newest friends after she gained the courage to just be who she really was. She had always tried her best to match the image of a lady, demure, meek and pretty that her parents had expected her to be._

_But one night she somehow managed to muster up the courage to actually do... this._

_By this, Yui meant by dressing up as a guy. She had gotten hold of a set of male uniform, donned it, and just left the house without even looking back. Yui had been afraid that if she did, she'll never be able to do that ever again._

_It was on that same day that she discovered her crush, Katsuragi Keima. He attracted her for a reason and since she had decided to just screw over the image of how a normal girl should behave and look, Yui had decided to just start chasing him as well._

..

_All of her attempts had been half-hearted as she was still trying her best to pick up the pieces of her old life after that dramatic change. That and her attempt to start a new 'life' with her new identity and her new friends. Thankfully, like she said, Yui got along with the 2B Pencils just fine. It wasn't that she wasn't used to making friends from other classes, it was that she had always been others who had initiated conversation with her._

_Even her close friend, Mio had been introduced to her thanks to her Mio's father's connection with her own._

_Either way, the 2B Pencils were girls that were completely different from who she was like before and she had been very happy that they had hit off so well in the end._

_That said, she had not give up on her wish and dream to pursue Katsuragi Keima. Valentine's day was a great opportunity for her to do so and she was very excited with the prospects of winning him over with her gift, or her confession to him or her herself._

_Just thinking about the possibilities made her even more excited and she smiled at her friends eagerly._

_'Don't worry about getting us there! We'll be taking our private transport there and we'll be back on sunday night. I wanted to relax a little before the Mai-High festival too! We'll be going to practise hard for it, right? It'll be our last chance to actually take a break. Let's go!'_

_Yui repeated her plea to them with a big smile and she was relieved when Elsi said that she'll be happy to go before the rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement as well._

_'Hot springs huh? I wouldn't mind visiting one even if it's a little odd to go now.'_

_Ayumi admitted with a big smile while Chihiro just continued staring at the invitation, making Yui a little confused and nervous when she turned the invitation repeatedly as though she was looking for some fine print on it._

_There really was no catch for all of them! Really!_

_'Why the sudden invitation, Yui?'_

_As she had expected, it was Miyako who was voicing her confusion and perhaps a little concern about this trip. Fortunately for Yui, she had already seen it coming as well. Yui was aware of Miyako's teasing of her other friends and of course, towards her as well. However, Yui had been born into an aristocratic family that was a stickler on rules and proper etiquette._

_Part of her lessons was to learn how to read the subtle hints that people give out during formal gatherings as well as learning how conceal her own thoughts and emotions from others. It was thanks to the latter did Yui keep her own personal feelings and thoughts from her parents for so long. Unwittingly she had contributed to her own problem without knowing it but then again, without that skill, Yui would have not been able to shrug off and to redirect the main bulk of the teasing from Miyako to the rest. Yui had never thought those lessons were going to be so practical and useful then now as she pouted while saying that she just wanted to travel with her friends._

_'And it was very very hard to reserve the resort for me this weekend! Normally my family wouldn't like it, but since it's my first trip with my friends, they said okay! I... I know that it's just to my family's resort, but starting slow is part of the plan.'_

_Yui gave her friends a big smile and a thumbs up, which was in contrast the pouting face that she had given them a second ago. However that was just like Yui to do that, Yui had always portrayed and shown herself as a very strong, confident and cheerful individual. One could say she was the direct opposite of what she had been like._

_The only time that Yui could remember that she did slip up a little before was when Miyako remarked that the change was probably due to love. Yui had caught herself then before Miyako could continue to tease her but since then, she had been a little aware and cautious around Miyako, just in case she had extra ammunition to tease her with._

..

_'Since you put in so much effort into just having a sleepover at your home...'_

_Miyako gave Yui a small sigh but still smiled in the end. Yui's smile got bigger as a result as it was going all according to plan. It would be TOO obvious if she just invited Elsi and her crush along after all. It was less conspicuous when her friends were going after all, especially when some of her friends were interested in him as well._

_It was a very long-winded strategy, kind of over-kill actually for asking her crush out. But if there's one thing about Yui , it was her like of doing things flamboyant, more flamboyant than was actually necessary._

_It must run in her blood, that was the only explanation that could actually make sense in this point._

* * *

..

Katsuragi Keima, the **Capturing God** was unsure of how he should deal with the packages that had been stuffed into his shoe locker, probably done during lunch break.

The packages were of course boxes of chocolates that were given to him from girls. This was Valentine's Day after all and despite the **Capturing God** knew that the possibility of it being a prank was quite high, he took it in his stride and simply shoved the packages to Elsi. Her younger sister was confused at Keima's actions till she took a peek at what was inside there.

'Oh, Kami-Onii-sama got chocolates too!'

Of course, Elsi had to tell the entire world that happened and despite Keima's own urge to reprimand her for blurting that out in the _real_. Keima simply shrugged and said that it could be a prank anyway.

'After all, chocolates are traditionally given to friends or to lovers and I have none of those.'

Keima replied without even pausing, his tone disinterested at best even as Elsi looked at him uncertainly.

..

Elsi had a few things to say about that, especially since she herself had given Keima some chocolates today and she was _definitely_ not a lover or a friend. She was family! But in the end she just kept silent as she too knew how cruel and unforgiving the world could be at times.

'I guess you're right, Kami-Onii-sama.'

Elsi replied softly while Keima simply nodded his head in agreement.

'That's right. Anyway, I dislike sweet things, so you can eat them. But make sure you cut some open as well. If it's a prank, they might booby trap them.'

'Eh, Kami-Onii-sama... you seem experienced in all this... did something happen to you before like this?'

Elsi asked innocently even as tears started to form in her eyes. If her Kami-Onii-sama had gone through this before, she felt very bad at making him relive those times.

'Nonsense. It always happens like this.'

'… Always? Does Kami-Onii-sama mean...'

'Yes, it's something that always happens in the _ideal_.'

Keima answered without a beat even as Elsi gave an indignant sound while saying that's not fair to say that.

'If there really was someone interested in Kami-Onii-sama, your actions would really hurt her!'

Elsi scowled even as Keima paused before turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

'A gift of chocolate on Valentine's Day is something that is beyond the quality and the value of chocolate that is to be given. It is the sincerity and the feelings that one place into the chocolates themselves. If they resorted to such a means to present their gifts to me, they are simply not being sincere in their gifts. In that case, I am well within my rights to be just as insincere to them.'

Keima's way of thinking was... logical, perhaps heartless but then again, he was the **Capturing God** after all.

To expect anything less from him was simply wrong. His words made Elsi look away guiltily while at the same time causing a girl to pop up from behind him that made Elsi's eyes open in shock.

'K-Kanon-chan?'

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know that the concept is more than flawed at this point. I'm NOT totally winging it though, so yes, I do have a game plan for this!**


End file.
